The Phone Call
by DWBean
Summary: Shortly after Eleven regenerates, Clara get's a call from him. Whouffle.


**Hello! I've had a lot of Whouffle/Whouffaldi feels today for some unexplained reason, so I wrote this fic. I took some of the Audition script and some of the rumours about Eleven's phone call with Clara and put it together to make this feels fest. **

"Just one question. Do you know how to fly this thing?" The Doctor asked, stumbling over his feet which he hadn't yet grown accustomed to. Clara's heart was pounding in her ears as she watched this strange man that was so familiar yet so different mess with the ship. It felt _wrong._ It felt like The Doctor was going to turn up and with a boyish grin and a tug of his bow tie and avert the crashing ship. Except, he wasn't. He was gone.

"A-A little." Clara stuttered as she fell forward, grabbing the lever that The Doctor had shown her. After flicking a few switches, the strange man next to her started to spring into action.

"Oh! Oh yes!" He yelled as he deftly flew the ship. The shaking stopped and the wheezing diminished until the TARDIS was still, the air awkward and cold. They both stood at opposite ends of the console, Clara looking at the ground and the strange man looking at Clara. She caught his eye and then raised an eyebrow.

"What?" She asked, an ache starting to fill her chest as she missed the presence of the exuberant man that would have started rambling about the million and one places he wanted to take her. He shook his head and then walked around the console to her, his legs taking too big strides for their size.

"Right then, eyesight. Not bad, bit blue. Ears – not conspicuous, right way up, more or less level. Face – well, I've got one. But you, Clara Oswald," He said, walking over to her until he was right in front of her. "Have you changed height?"

"No." She shook her head, slightly amused.

"Are you sure?" He asked, cocking his head to the side.

"It's you, your height. You're the one who's changed," She confirmed and he pondered on the thought for a second. He looked at her again, his eyes concentrating on something. Clara started to feel slightly uncomfortable but didn't move.

"Your nose," he commented causing her to draw her eyebrows down in confusion.

"What about my nose?" She asked

"It was really cute. I loved your nose. You should have kept it," He explained. Clara stopped breathing as she realised that when The Doctor was saying how she was too short and bossy, her nose was all funny and he didn't fancy her, he had been lying.

"My nose is the same nose. Again, _you've _changed," She repeated. He smiled slightly, his eyes crinkling.

"Oh yeah," he grinned, pinching her nose. He then turned around and walked around the console, trying to make sense of all the buttons and levers. It was too weird for her. She wanted him back. She wanted _her _Doctor. Her throat constricted as the room started to spin. She needed a moment to grieve, a moment to gather her thoughts, a moment to mourn.

"Could you take me back?" Clara asked meekly, her throat as dry as sand paper. He looked back up at her, his eyes wide and his mouth turned down at the corners.

"Oh. Is…Is that what you want?" he asked, scratching his head of grey curls. She felt awful, but she wanted to get some air and distance. She nodded defiantly and he looked at her for a moment. He blinked a couple of times and then his features turned hard and stony.

"Fine," he barked, slamming levers and jamming buttons. She jumped at his sudden change in attitude and took a step back. The ship landed and he then took a step away from the console and put his hands in his pockets. His lips were pursed as he stared coldly at the console. She stood still, wondering whether or not to go up to him. He caught her hesitation and stared at her with hard, cold eyes.

"Well, we've landed. Out you go." He snapped. A lump rose in her throat as tears filled her eyes.

"Yeah, okay. See you," She murmured as she walked out. Her body was shaking when she finally got outside so she leant her back against the wall. As she watched, the ship dematerialised taking whatever was left of the man she had fallen in love with away from her. A sob escaped her lips as tears were cascading down her face, unable to keep them in any longer. She sank down onto the ground, burying her head in her knees as she sobbed quietly to herself. Passers-by didn't notice her, or if they did, they ignored her. She had only ever felt this empty and bleak after her mother died, and The Doctor had made that better. Clara tried to calm herself down, but the tears were just pouring out and she had no control. Suddenly her phone buzzed in her pocket and she quickly fished it out. The caller ID read 'TARDIS'. She considered not picking it up but she quickly swiped to answer it.

"Clara." She heard her name said, and not by a Scottish accent. It was The Doctor. _Her Doctor. _Another wave of tears fell out as she let out a sob. "Clara, it's okay,"

"Okay? It's everything _but_ okay! How…how are you ringing me? You're d-," She stopped herself saying it in time.

"I'm ringing you from Trenzalore. I'm sorry, Clara. If I could have it any other way, I would. If we just had a bit more time." He explained. Clara wiped her eyes with her jumper as she composed herself enough to reply coherently.

"Me too. I don't…I don't know what to do," She replied, breaking up at the end.

"He'll need you, Clara. He might not show it, but he'll need you more than I do. You're still his Impossible Girl," he said, causing Clara to shake again.

"But, he's gone. He left." She confessed.

"He won't be for long. He'll miss you." The Doctor explained and Clara smiled weakly.

"I miss you. I don't know if I can…travel. Not without you. You made it better," She confessed and she heard him chuckle.

"No, you made it better. You made everything worthwhile. He won't forget that. He's the same man – same memories, same past, same feelings. Just how he shows them will be different," Clara's heart was hammering in her ears. She knew what she had to say to him, she just had to work up the courage. It was better now than never.

"Doctor, I just want you to know, I…I think I was starting to fall in love with you," She declared. The other end of the phone fell silent and Clara suddenly regretted saying anything at all. _Why hadn't she just kept her mouth shut!_

"Oh, my Impossible Girl. I wish we had more time. You're amazing, kind, clever, beautiful and you have no idea how much you have saved me. I don't know what I would have done without you. If I could do it again, I would have definitely let you know but sooner. So, Clara Oswald, I-,"

The phone cut off. Clara pulled the phone away and stared at it wide eyed for a moment in complete shock. He was going to…wasn't he? She was immobile, unable to even pocket the phone. She was about to ring him again when she realised that the younger version of herself must have just walked into the ship after he had regenerated at the bell tower. He needed that time to say goodbye to Amelia and to himself. Not her. She was about to start walking home when the familiar wheezing and groaning noise started up again. She was sure she was hallucinating when the blue started to reappear again. She folded her arms and waited for whoever was inside to walk out. The door opened and the Scottish man stepped out, a dazed and confused look on his face. He stood looking at her for a moment and then walked towards her. Her breath hitched, her heart fluttering again.

"Love you," he whispered, his blue eyes looking at her through a new light. He reached his hand up and cupped her cheek, using his thumb to brush away her last few falling tears. She smiled and then wrapped her arms around his neck, pulling him closer for a hug. He awkwardly kept his arms rigid and straight, unused to contact. He got used to it after a moment and then wrapped his arms around her. She pulled back, a small smile playing on her lips.

"Thank you," she smiled. He warmed to her, wanting to engulf her into a hug again, to hold her close to him.

"For what?" he asked.

"For him. And for you."

**Thanks for reading! Please leave a review :) **


End file.
